A day in Amnesia
by Liferuiners
Summary: Let's say that Amnesia isn't just a game, not a regular one anyway. Let's say that PewDiePie takes a little journey in its world when he plays. And let's say that Stephano is not just an inanimate object, but a real (more or less) person. What do his friend's adventures look like to him? What does he think of the guy that sometimes enters his world?


"STEPHANO!"  
I wake up with a jolt and turn towards the one that shouted my name, even though I already know who it is.  
Pewds is standing behind me with the lamp already in his hand and he's smiling at me. It looks like he had to walk around quite a lot today to find me, judging by his heavy breathing and the dry blood on his clothes.  
I know very well that it probably isn't his blood, it most likely is the result of some weird touch he had with the corpses hidden in the building, if not even with Piggeh. This guy really doesn't know how to keep his hands in place.  
"Hi Pewds" I say, waving at him "You're late"  
"I never am" he corrects me, as he begins to open the drawers to find some oil "Also, I had to walk a lot to find you. Why don't you just wait for me at the entrance of the game, eh?"  
I sigh and walk towards the door "You know that I can't decide where to wait for you"  
Pewds just answers me with nonsense sounds and looks around the room one more time before following me. We open the door to get to the corridor and Pewds immediately freezes. He gives a bad look to the completely dark hallway "I don't think I'm going to go there" he mutters as he moves toward the door on his left, which, of course, is locked.  
Pewds gets back and walks with uncertainty to the hallway "Or maybe yes"  
"Don't worry Pewds, I'm going forward" I reassure him, walking a few steps in front of him, checking for dangers. A laughter shakes the walls, making us stop all of a sudden "Who the hell is laughing?" Pewds asks, turning around.  
"It's my ex-girlfriend, she's totally nuts" I say with sarcasm, trying to ease tensions. I know that Bro can't hurt me as I am part of the game, but I can't help being worried for Pewds. The guy, however, seems to be absolutely sure that Bro is in love with him, even though it's pretty clear his real and definitely more violent intentions. Also the fact that Pewds keeps calling him "Sexy" is not helping much.  
Suddenly, the corridor's light turns red and, from the door at its end, Bro comes out. Pewds starts screaming, forgetting his so called masculinity, and runs to hide in the room we just left, getting in the closet and closing it fast.  
I casually sit on the bed and Bro gets in, looking around until his gaze meets mine. Even though he can't talk, I know he's asking me where Pewds is "I have no idea, dude" I tell him, raising my shoulders and checking my nails with vivid interest. Bro seems not to trust me that much, because he stands waiting for a little more, before walking away dragging his feet on the ground.  
"Psst, Stephano. Is he gone?" Pewds whispers from the wardrobe. I get up and peep out the door, observing the empty corridor "Yes Pewds, the way is clear"  
The guy exits the closet chuckling "I can't believe he always falls for it"  
I shake my head with resignation, moving again towards the corridor, which is, now, illuminated. Pewds gets quickly to the door, unlocks it and we walk in another hallway, linked to three doors. Pewds tries them all, but only the third one opens.  
"Ohh, Piggeh!" he yells as he runs in the room. I raise my eyes, following the guy that is now cheerfully chatting with his friend.  
Piggeh is a round and plumpy kid, who incredibly looks like a pig. He always walks around naked, showing the huge gash on his belly and the missing skin on his hips because of the brutal operations he has been victim of. He probably shouldn't even be alive, nor should he be able to rub himself all over every human or inanimate surface he finds, but, hey!, this is a videogame in any case.  
"Hey Pewdie, how's it going?" Piggeh asks him, moving sinuously (or at least trying to) "It's been a while! Did you miss me? I missed you"  
Pewds giggled "Of course I missed you. You look particularly beautiful today. Are you on a diet?"  
Piggeh lies down on the bed, putting a hand on his hip "You like me, don't you, Pewdie? Look what a beauty you have before your eyes. Do you like the sound my belly makes as it strikes the bed?"  
I look away with disgust and grab Pewds' arm "I think it's time to go"  
"Ohh, but why?! Piggeh ad I were having fun!" he complains, but he doesn't fight me and lets me drag him out of the room. He takes the key he found in a drawer and walks up to the door on our right. A row of amours suddenly appears before us, blocking our way "Ahhh, what the hell?! I don't trust you, go away!" he screams, as he grabs an helm and throws it away. He then grabs the key he found in Piggeh's room and gets in the room in front of us "Ahhhh, BARRELS!" he shouts, throwing himself over them and kicking as much as he could on the ground. I can't help not to facepalm myself. The barrels are maybe one of the few actually inanimate objects in this game, but he keeps treating them as if they were the main villain. I really don't know what's wrong with this guy.  
When we manage to get past the barrels (sigh) we walk to the stairs in front of us. Pewds gets the lamp and lights it up immediately "I really don't like stairs"  
I walk a few metres in front of him, checking the darkness "It's fine, Pewds, there's nothing here. Let's go"  
Pewds still looks a little suspicious, but he trusts me as always. We walk down the stairs and find ourselves in a flooded room. We can't see much, but I manage to recognize a familiar figure near to us.  
"Ohh, hi Pewdie!" Jennifer says, gathering her hair on one side and blinking seductively. Pewds' eyes seem to shine for a moment "Hey Jennifer! You look divine today!"  
The girl gives us a huge smile "Really?"  
Pewds laughs while he walks past her and begins to check the furniture "No, of course not! You're fat"  
I see the girl lowering her gaze. She looks hurt, and I feel a little angry with Pewds. Jennifer is such a pretty girl! Yes, she's made of stone, but I'm made of metal too anyway, right?  
I have always had a kind of a crush for her, but I've never had the courage to tell Pewds. I mean, he would probably mock me for ever. Also, she seems to only have eyes for him "But I love you, Pewdie"  
"I know Jennifer, but we can't be together" he sais, not giving her much attention.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're a STONE!"  
"But I can change!"  
"No, you can't" he says, as he opens a drawer with a key inside. He ignores the girl and walks quickly to the door from which we got in "Come on, Stephano, let's not waste any time"  
I give a look at the girl behind me, who's looking at us with a mortified face. I wave at her, but she's only caring for Pewds, as usual. I sigh and turn, following my friend through the door.  
Bro appears suddenly and catching us both off guard. Pewds emits a high pitched scream and begins to run, trying to reach the previous corridor as fast as he can. When he gets there, he gets to the only door we couldn't open before and unlocks it with the new key.  
"STEPHANOOOO, FAST!" he exclaims, screaming again as he sees Bro near to me.  
I reach him with a jump, but we both notice that there's no place to hide in there. Pewds screams louder and louder, feeling all the walls "LEAVE ME ALONE, GO AWAY" he yells to Bro, that jumps upon him. As he touches him, however, he explodes in a handful of dust, disappearing instantly.  
"Oh, it was a fake one! Thank God!" Pewds exclaims, reaching his chest with his hand, breathing heavily "It was fake"  
"Look Pewds, there's a door over there" I notice, pointing at it with the tip of my saber. The guy torns immediately and walks to the door. As his fingers touch the handle, I know what is going to happen next. With a sucking, the guy disappears before my eyes, making the lamp fall onto the floor with some potions that shatter and disappear. The whole game's universe begins to fall apart, disappearing as it built up when Pewds arrived. Sighing, I sit on what's left of the bed, closing my eyes and waiting for my body to disappear as well. As always, I ask myself how long will I have to wait to see Pewds again, the only true friend I have ever had. As always, I can't help it but ask myself what will happen when he'll get tired of playing. And, as always, before exploding in a smoke cloud, sadness embraces me.


End file.
